


Moments Like These

by VestalVirgin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VestalVirgin/pseuds/VestalVirgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look into Chakotay's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments Like These

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Star Trek: Voyager and all things Trek belong to Paramount/CBS.
> 
> A/N: This story was inspired by the photo shared around Tumblr.

There are moments when the full reality of our situation hits me.  Sometimes, they are the quiet moments in ship’s night, when I have retired to my quarters and simply stand watching the vast space through which we travel.  Other times, they are the moments when klaxons ring out, and we are fighting for our lives with Captain Janeway’s barked orders seeming to mock the futility of it all. 

There are moments when, in this reality, I wish only to rest, to lower my tired body to the ground and close my eyes.  It is these moments when light inevitably finds me once again.  Not the light of the stars, or light of ship’s day, or the light that shines in the mirror reflecting my worn and weary image back to me.  _Her_ light.  My captain, who holds the light of a thousand moons in her blue eyes and a thousand suns in her smile.  The light of her heart that is courageous beyond belief, compassionate beyond reason, and unyielding beyond measure. 

Her light draws me as I push my battered soul into that bright radiance once more.  I gave my word in promises uttered when I donned the uniform I previously had lain aside, and uttered when I sat at a table, twirling my pencil, and spoke to her of a legend.  I am honor bound to her side, but bound by love to her light.  Other moments will come just as this one has.  For now, I push away from the viewport, square my shoulders in the red-and-black that weighs against me, and search for my captain.  She believes we will make it, and so I offer her my support and, in most moments, I believe with her. 

I believe that one day, there will come that moment when I will call her my Kathryn.   

 

 

 


End file.
